<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets • Omega Jihoon centric! by L0VETAEIL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518293">Secrets • Omega Jihoon centric!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0VETAEIL/pseuds/L0VETAEIL'>L0VETAEIL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends to Lovers, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, BottomJihoon, Breeding Kink, Dom sub, Drama, Everyone Loves Jihoon, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jihoon is terrified of love, Jihoon is the only omega, Kinks, Knot, Knotting, Kpop fanfic, Love, M/M, M/M/M, Mating, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, Other, PWP, Panic Attack, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Seungcheol is a bit of an asshole but Jihoon makes him soft, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, Some thought they were straight, They learn how to share, alphas - Freeform, anxiety attack, jihoon just wants everyone to be happy, jihoon loves being called pretty, kpop, omega - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0VETAEIL/pseuds/L0VETAEIL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is a secret omega in a house full of alphas, but as his heat approaches after being taken off of suppressants, things get out of control and Jihoon is afraid that he might’ve ruined the group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jihoon/ Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon was told to keep it a secret at the age of 16- when he first presented as an omega. He was a fresh new trainee, and incredibly talented- the managers did not want to let him go, so they did what they thought was right.</p><p>They got him on suppressants and Jihoon didn’t mind it at all.</p><p>All the other trainees saw him as an alpha, just like they were. Not one omega in sight and Jihoon liked that- he was afraid that if they knew he was an omega, they wouldn’t respect him as an artist. </p><p>When they all began presenting, Jihoon being one of the last ones, he kept hoping and praying to be an alpha when everyone was one- their body shapes changing, becoming more masculine, taller and just giving off a dominant vibe. But unfortunately, he presented as an omega and there was nothing he could do but lie to them. Thankfully, they didn’t question how an alpha could be so small and pretty and thankfully suppressants made his sweet scent smell like wood, they didn’t suspect a thing. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>Jihoon sighed as he checked the bottle of suppressants he hid under his bed, none being left. He knew he was due for refills but he was waiting for one of the managers to bring him a new bottle.</p><p>He reaches for his phone that was beside him on his bed and rings a familiar number,</p><p>”Hyung! when will my refills be here, if I miss a day, I don’t think it’ll be safe” Jihoon mumbles into the phone, afraid that one of members could hear from outside his door.</p><p>”Ji-We can’t provide you suppressants anymore. You’re at the age where it isn’t safe, you have to naturally deal with it.” <br/>
<br/>
“E-Excuse me? Naturally deal with it? I can’t! We have to practice for a few months for tour, how am I suppose to keep this a secret” Jihoon complains, very upset and hoping the members couldn’t smell it. <br/>
<br/>
“Have you ever thought of asking of the members to help out?”</p><p>Jihoon cringes at the idea, “they’re my members and my best friends”</p><p>”They’re also Alphas, something that you’ll need if you want to get through this. If you’re truly not comfortable, will have to send you to a hotel until your heat is over- use one of their sprays to mask your true smell for now.” <br/>
<br/>
Then the phone call goes off, leaving Jihoon to himself. </p><p>The omega felt on the verge of tears. How could this happen? He expected to keep being an omega a secret until he wasn’t an idol anymore and now he couldn’t do it in the way he wanted.</p><p>Jihoon jumps when he hears someone knock at the door</p><p>”Ji, are you okay? It smells sour- You smell sour. Did something upset you?” The voice that belonged to Jeonghan says- sounding concerned and then the door is opening, revealing the Alpha. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan wasn’t like typical Alphas. Sure he was tall and strong and his personality was dominant, he always spoke his mind and wasn’t afraid to but he was also pretty, and kind and soft. Jihoon always expected the older male to present as an omega and was definitely surprised when Jeonghan randomly got his rut one day. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m okay, just not feeling too well” Jihoon responds and he wasn’t lying- he felt nauseous. His mind running laps. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Is it your rut?” Jeonghan questions</p><p>Jihoon shakes his head no- they’ve never seen him go through a “rut”. When he got his first heat-before the suppressants-he was thankfully on vacation when it happened, nobody around but his family. </p><p>“Just stress” Jihoon mumbles, Jeonghan walking towards him and sitting beside him, pulling Jihoon into his arms. <br/>
<br/>
His scent comforting and Jihoon can feel the nausea slowly subsiding. </p><p>Jihoon doesn’t really think about it much until he smells it, that sweet smell he tries so hard to hide.  Was his body already changing? It was only the first day, it couldn’t happen that fast, could it?</p><p>He watches as Jeonghan nostrils flare, “You smell different, <em>really good</em>” </p><p>“New soap. I think you should just let me rest for a bit” Jihoon lies, removing himself from Jeonghan’s arm quickly.</p><p>”Uh-Okay” Jeonghan responds, a little shocked about Jihoon practically kicking him out, “call if you need anything and tell me that soap, it smells way too good” and then he’s gone, closing the door behind him and leaving Jihoon alone.</p><p>Jihoon gets himself up and walks to Chan’s side of the room- grabbing the Alpha’s cologne , he sprays himself until he’s content with the smell. It was musky and even if Jihoon didn’t want to admit it, he hated it.</p><p>He sighed, knowing practice was going to be difficult. Even if it was his first day off suppressants, his body was reacting and fast considering it had been years since he naturally let it do its own thing. </p><p><br/>
-</p><p>Practice was going well, the members making Jihoon laugh and keeping his mind distracted until Mingyu decided to pull Jihoon into his arms during a break, fitting his head into Jihoon neck- right where his scent gland is, sniffing at it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mingyu was naturally touchy and it never bothered Jihoon, he’s sniffed his neck a hundred times since they were trainees- but this was different</p><p>Jihoon body was reacting differently. </p><p>He instantly froze, hands gripping Mingyu’s shirt tightly, afraid for the male to pull away. His body was reacting naturally-as an omega would react to an Alpha but his mind was telling him to pull away before things got ruined.</p><p>”You smell sweet, Hyung. Like strawberries. That’s not how you usually smell is it? I would’ve definitely smelled it before, <em>it’s addicting</em>” Mingyu whispers </p><p>“Just my new soap” Jihoon tells the same lie again, “do you mind getting off? I’m sweating” </p><p>Jihoon is grateful when Mingyu let’s go, sighing in relief even though his omega is clawing at his chest- begging to tell Mingyu to hold him and coddle him- something he hasn’t had but his body craved. </p><p>”Okay, everyone breaks over!” Seungcheol yells and Jihoon is happy to have something to distract his mind and body. </p><p>He watches as Seungcheol leads them, trying to follow each step precisely to make sure he makes no mistakes but it’s hard with the Alphas gaze so intense. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Has Seungcheol always been so scary and intense? Jihoon doesn’t remember him that way. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jihoon can feel himself reacting, almost cowering away, stepping over his own feet and falling to the floor. </p><p>The music goes off and soon everyone is surrounding the omega, Seungcheol helping him up. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Are you okay? You have to pay more attention! What if you got injured?” Seungcheol says sternly and usually Jihoon would nod and apologize but this time, he feels like crying- because he disappointed an Alpha. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I-I’m okay, I’m just not feeling well” Jihoon mumbles, his scent turning sour, everyone can smell the fear on him but refuse to speak on it, afraid they will just ruin the boys pride. <br/>
<br/>
“Is it your rut? You haven’t gotten it since you presented. That’s not really normal, is it?Should we call up a doctor?” Seungcheol asks concerned.</p><p>“N-No I’m okay. I usually get my ruts when we’re all on vacation, t-that’s why you guys never seen it happen” Jihoon lies through his teeth, making eye contact with one of the managers who gives him a nod. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh okay, well maybe you have a cold, go change and rest up and let me know when you feel better” Seungcheol says, ruffling Jihoon hair softly, he’s a little shocked when Jihoon smiles, a blush on his cheeks. <br/>
<br/>
Jihoon usually hated stuff like that, so this wasn’t normal<br/>
<br/>
“You’re definitely sick” </p><p>The members laugh at that. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>- </p><p>The next few days, Jihoon lies and lies and tells everyone that he has a fever- with the managements help, of course. </p><p>They had managed to convince Chan to room with Minghao and Jun, explaining that Jihoon has the flu and they didn’t want the youngest member to catch it. </p><p><br/>
Things were going well, Jihoon body slowly becoming more like an omega but not the point where Jihoon couldn’t control anything-</p><p>well until Seungcheol’s rut hit. </p><p>Jihoon was laying in his bed, scrolling through his phone when the smell hit him. It was strong and overpowering, causing all his senses to go into overdrive. <br/>
<br/>
He’s trying to keep his mind clear, looking on YouTube at gaming videos but it’s almost impossible, especially when he hears arguing- which was normal. </p><p>Whenever one of them got their ruts, they became more aggressive, almost fighting for dominance over the household- wanting to see who was the strongest between them. </p><p>He can smell Seungcheol rut and Jeonghan’s anger so he could only assume that Jeonghan was the Alpha that Seungcheol was fighting with. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The omega is quick to grab his headphone and plug them into his phone- clicking on Apple Music. He turns the music on to the highest setting, closing his eyes to drown out the noise until he’s slowly drifting off to sleep</p><p><b>When Jihoon wakes up</b>, the first thing he notices is that he’s hot, even with the Air Conditioning blasting through his room- his skin is glistening with sweat and he feels like he’s on fire. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But that wasn’t the worse part, the worse part was that he was leaking slick, like a large amount to the point that his sweatpants were soaked- the room smelling of strawberries and he was in pain, his stomach cramping. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He felt the way he first felt during his first heat but he couldn’t possibly have his heat so soon? It’s only been 3 days since he’s been off suppressants. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He goes to grab his phone from the side dresser-dialing his managers number. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“H-Heat” is all he can say, another intense cramp hitting him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Shit, was this because of Seungcheol’s Rut? I told Mina that we should’ve put him in a hotel but she told me that your body shouldn’t react so soon”</p><p>”Ji, pack some clothes, we’ll get you a hotel, if that’s what you want” the manager continues, waiting for Jihoon’s response. </p><p>Just as Jihoon is about to respond, his door his flying open, revealing a very shirtless Seungcheol, the alpha standing at the door with just his boxers on- his cock hard. <br/>
<br/>
”omega?” Seungcheol questions, more in shock than anything. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jihoon can’t seem to respond, he can’t seem to do anything but sit there with the phone pressed to his ear. </p><p>“Jihoon, think clearly before you make any decisions. Put the phone on speaker” </p><p>Jihoon manages to do that, not breaking eye contact with Seungcheol.</p><p>”Seungcheol listen to me clearly. Jihoon is an omega, we will explain later but you need to clear your mind and let Jihoon decide what he wants, if he wants help, you help him and if he wants to go to a hotel, you will make the other alphas leave, you as well and I will come pick him up. Do you understand?” </p><p>Seungcheol lets out a low growl at the idea of leaving Jihoon alone, it causes the omega to whimper- more slick leaking. </p><p>”I said do you understand?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Y-Yes, I understand” Seungcheol mumbles through gritted teeth.</p><p>“So what is your decision, Jihoon?” <br/>
<br/>
“H-Hotel” Jihoon manages to say, trying to ignore the way Seungcheol scent changes, he can smell the Alpha’s disappointment and it was making his mood sour. </p><p>“You heard him, Seungcheol. Clear out now before your mind clouds up even more”</p><p>“You got it, sir” Seungcheol responds, even though his alpha is wanting nothing more but to knot the omega who was a whimpering mess on the bed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>The hotel wasn’t fun, Jihoon was sitting on his knees in the bed, a vibrator shoved deep within his ass as he humped against the hotel pillow- he was going to take them home and pay to replace them. </p><p>He can’t help but gasps as an orgasm hits him, cum spilling all over the pillow as he collapses on the bed, letting out a sigh as he pulled the vibrator out.</p><p>But it wasn’t enough because about a minute later, his cock is hard again and his stomach is cramping to the point that he feels on the verge of the tears. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He manages to grab his phone, dialing a familiar number.</p><p>”S-Seungcheol” he whimpers into the phone</p><p>”Jihoon, is that you?” Seungcheol asks, Jihoon whimpering</p><p>”Omega, answer me” </p><p>“Yes Alpha, it’s me” Jihoon says, voice broken as Seungcheol let’s out a growl.</p><p>”Send me your address, I’m coming over”</p><p>Then the phone goes off. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jihoon spends his heat with Seungcheol and faces conflict-  that causes him to have a panic attack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m still practicing with writing smut so I apologize for how bad this is lmao. I will get more detailed in the next chapters. Please tell me your thoughts. Thank you for the kudos and comments :))</p><p>THIS ISN’T EDITED.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungcheol is there within an hour.</p><p>He enters the hotel room door, practically slamming it behind himself. <br/><br/></p><p>“A-Alpha, need you- need your knot” Jihoon whines from the bed, making grabby hands at the older male. <br/><br/></p><p>Seungcheol has to find self control as he eyes the omega on the bed, who was naked and flushed, skin wet from sweat. <br/><br/>“You sure? I don’t wanna hurt you” Seungcheol mumbles and Jihoon nods, “please, I need it” </p><p>Its true- <em>he needs it</em>, but his omega is responding more than his true self. Seungcheol was <b>the group leader</b>, how could Jihoon want to sleep with him? How <em>could</em> he sleep with him?</p><p>”You don’t seem sure and I-I need to know. I-I don’t know how longer I can hold back” </p><p>Jihoon is trying to keep some self control- even if it’s just a little. His omega wants Seungcheol, wants an Alpha’s knot, while he himself, just didn’t wanna deal with the pain of his heat. <br/><br/>After a silent minute between them, Jihoon is nodding, “please knot me” </p><p>Seungcheol is quick to rush towards the omega, pressing their lips together in heated kiss. “You’re so pretty-<em>fuck</em>” Seungcheol moans against Jihoon’s lips- the hybrid whining. </p><p>Seungcheol hands go down to Jihoon ass, feeling more slick leak and run down the omega’s leg. </p><p>“You’re leaking so much, you just want my big knot, don’t you?” Seungcheol whispers.</p><p>Jihoon has never felt this way before, all needy and wanting nothing more than to please the alpha. <br/> <br/>If his mindset was clear, he’d run away or tell the leader off but <em>now</em> he couldn’t even find the right words to say. </p><p>“Cat got your tongue?” Seungcheol teases </p><p>”P-Please” Jihoon begs, not really sure what he’s begging for. </p><p>“Tell me what you want or I won’t give you anything” Seungcheol says as he pulls away, Jihoon gripping at the Alpha’s shirt to keep him as close as possible.</p><p>”K-Knot, want your knot. P-Please <em>Alpha</em>” </p><p>Seungcheol growls at that, pushing Jihoon down, the hybrid falling flat onto the bed, just watching as Seungcheol removed his shirt, followed by his pants- tossing them somewhere on the floor.<br/><br/>Seungcheol is hard in his boxers and he’s <em>huge. </em>Of course they’ve seen each other naked plenty of times but <em>this</em> was different. Usually Jihoon would be covering his eyes and running away at the sight of any of them naked but now he was excited and wanted more-needed more.</p><p>”You’re going to get my knot, okay?” Seungcheol mumbles, finally removing his boxers, his cock springing free. <br/><br/>Jihoon eyes widen, a small amount of drool coming out of his mouth making Seungcheol smirk. </p><p>“I need to prep you” Seungcheol says, even if all he wanted to do was knot the omega, he had to have some sort of self control so he wouldn’t hurt him. <br/><br/>“Turn around, ass up” </p><p>Jihoon does as told, turning his body around and getting on his knees, ass up in the air and on full view. <br/><br/>Seungcheol licks his lips at the sight. </p><p><br/>“Is this your first time?” Seungcheol questions, watching as the omega nodded and then the mood was shifting. </p><p>No matter how rough the Alpha wanted to be, he just couldn’t. He had enough self control to understand that. This was precious to Jihoon and now it was precious to Seungcheol as well.</p><p>”You trust me with you?”</p><p>”Y-Yes” and it’s true, it’s not just his Omega spewing nonsense. He truly trusted Seungcheol with his life-that was his best friend, someone he grew up with, the first person he met when he joined the company. <br/><br/>“I-I trust you, Alpha” Jihoon whispers and that’s all Seungcheol needs to hear.</p><p>Jihoon was so wet and Seungcheol was happy for that because he had forgotten lube, only bringing a pack of condoms with him. </p><p>“Can I put a finger in?” Seungcheol asks, he felt unsure now, afraid he will hurt the omega. <br/><br/>“Y-Yeah” Jihoon mumbles. Seungcheol takes one hand to pull the omegas cheeks apart and uses his other hand to gently press a finger to Jihoon’s hole, only pushing in the tip.</p><p>After about a minute, Jihoon whispers “P-Push all the way in” so Seungcheol does just that, fully pushing his finger deep into the hybrid.</p><p>Jihoon lets out a gasp at the new feeling, the pain fading and now being replaced by pleasure. <br/><br/></p><p>“Okay?” Seungcheol asks, Jihoon whimpers and nods, “a-another” </p><p>Seungcheol nods, pushing in a second finger beside the first one-finally stretching out the omega properly. He watches as Jihoon arches his back, letting out a moan.</p><p>Seungcheol can feel himself slowly losing more control, this was <em>too</em> much. To see Jihoon like this, was a lot to take in. The omega was always so beautiful- the rest of the members confused on how he was an Alpha but now he knew.</p><p>He pushes his fingers in more deeply, watching as Jihoon gasps, “a-ah” he yells out and Seungcheol watches as the omega cums completely untouched and <em>damn</em> is it a sight to see.</p><p>”Shit, that was your prostate, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Jihoon can’t seem to do anything but whimper.</p><p>When Seungcheol feels like Jihoon is stretched enough, he pulls his finger out and watches as Jihoon clenches around nothing.</p><p>”I need to get the condoms” Seungcheol mumbles, realizing he left them in his jeans.</p><p>As he’s about to get off the bed, Jihoon is turning is body around to face him. Hands grabbing onto Seungcheol arm.</p><p>”N-No, n-need your knot now” Jihoon begs, eyes teary. Seungcheol can tell that the omega is almost completely gone, almost completely submitting.</p><p>Seungcheol just nods though, not wanting to upset Jihoon while he was in such a sensitive state.</p><p>The Alpha was clean after all. He hasn't had sex in 3 months and when he did have sex, he always wore a condom. Plus, he gets tested every month just to be cautious. </p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna give you what you want” Seungcheol reassures the omega. Jihoon nods, finally letting go of the Alphas arm and laying down on his back.</p><p>Seungcheol lifts the omega legs over his shoulders, “keep them there” he says sternly.</p><p>Seungcheol uses one hand to take Jihoon asscheeks apart, revealing his pretty pink hole. He uses his other hand to grab his cock, groaning at the simple contact. <br/><br/></p><p>“I’m going to push in” and then he’s slowing pushing in- not all the way, just the tip. He watches as Jihoon finally fully submits to his omega instincts, tears slipping from his eyes as he gasps at the stretch.</p><p>He’s so gorgeous and Seungcheol can’t stop staring and he just can’t control himself anymore, hands reaching to grip Jihoon waist tightly and then he’s thrusting completely, filling the omega.</p><p>He watches as Jihoon lets out a cry followed by a moan. He’s arching his back before dropping back down, more tears rolling down his cheeks. <br/><br/></p><p>“F-Full” he manages to say</p><p>Seungcheol growls as he begins thrusting at a fast pace, Watching as Jihoon let out these soft <em>oh oh ohs, </em>watching as Jihoon eyes rolled back as he hit that one spot.</p><p>Seungcheol leans down to kiss the omega, all open mouthed and dirty. The new position causing Seungcheol to hit Jihoon’s prostrate dead on, the omega yelling out.</p><p>Seungcheol has had his fair share of partners but <em>this</em> was different. This wasn’t some random omega he would fuck at a club to help his heat, <em>this</em> was Jihoon, his best friend- his group member who’s letting him see him in such a vulnerable state, who’s moaning, drool dripping from his mouth as they kissed messily.</p><p>”S-Shit, I’m gonna give you your knot, baby” Seungcheol groans out, feeling his knot swell as he released inside the omega, he leans down to sniff at Jihoon’s scent gland- wanting nothing more than to bite at his neck and claim the omega but he knows better, so he settles to go to Jihoon shoulder, biting enough to draw slight blood. <br/><br/>He feels as Jihoon shutters, probably cumming untouched for the second time of the day.</p><p>”S-So full” Jihoon slurs and Seungcheol lifts his head back as he watches Jihoon who has his eyes closed, mouth wide open. <br/><br/>“Are you with me?” Seungcheol asks, getting no response. </p><p>“Jihoon answer me” Seungcheol says, using his Alpha voice. It seems to do the trick as Jihoon eyes open, but there’s a shift in the smell of the room. The room that smelled like strawberries and sex began smelling like regret and it was hurting the Alpha’s pride.</p><p>”I-I’m Sorry” Jihoon suddenly sobs out, voice broken and hoarse, “I l-lied and now I’ve ruined everything”</p><p>“You didn’t ruin anything, Ji. Sure, I was a little shocked but that’s it, I don’t understand your reasons for lying but that’s okay, I still care for you” Seungcheol whispers as he leans down to press a kiss to Jihoon’s lips, shifting his body slightly causing Jihoon to whine at the Alpha’s knot tugging on his rim.</p><p>”T-This won’t change anything?” <br/><br/></p><p>“No it won’t, I promise” </p><p>-</p><p>Seungcheol stayed by Jihoon’s side till his heat was over, which happened to take about four days and now they were getting ready to head back to the dorms.</p><p>Jihoon had on Seungcheol clothes, them being big enough to cover all the marks Seungcheol had left to his collar bone and more. <br/><br/>When they get to the dorm, Jihoon is too afraid to enter, he can smell all of them so easily through the door. It smelled like frustration, disappointment and more- he wasn’t ready to face all of that. </p><p>”I’ve got you” Seungcheol whispers, noticing Jihoon’s discomfort, the omega easily relaxes as the sound of his soothing voice and then Seungcheol is unlocking the door, entering first with a growl as a warning to tell everyone else to stay back- Jihoon shyly following behind him. <br/><br/></p><p>Their all staring at him, Jeonghan being the first to speak, “You lied? How could you lie about something so serious!? And to top it off, suppressants are super dangerous? What the hell is wrong with you?” He yells, anger clear in his voice.</p><p>”I-I” Jihoon can’t get a sentence out as Seungcheol cuts him off, “I’m going to need you to calm down before I hurt you” he snaps, his Alpha wanting nothing more than to protect Jihoon. <br/><br/>There’s a spike in the air as Seungcheol walks towards Jeonghan, the other Alpha getting closer as well and this <em>isn’t</em> what Jihoon wanted, this is what he was afraid of.</p><p>”He’s not your omega, so why don’t you back off” Jeonghan asks with smirk, Seungcheol growling at that, ready to throw a fist but there both cut off by a loud sob. <br/><br/></p><p>“P-Please don’t fight” Jihoon sobs out, he suddenly feels like he can’t breathe, his mind hazy with the scent of everyone. He’s trying so hard to catch his breath, walking backwards until his back is hitting the wall. </p><p>”Hey, you’re okay. You’re gonna be okay” Joshua says, slowly approaching the omega. <br/><br/>Seungcheol let’s out a warning growl that Joshua chooses to ignore, because this wasn’t about him, this was about Jihoon. <br/><br/>When Joshua finally gets to the omega, he’s pulling him into a tight hug, rubbing his face where the omegas scent gland is, watching how Jihoon slowly calms down. </p><p>“Now, do you think you can explain yourself?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s a week after they all find out Jihoon’s an omega and even if they say things aren’t going to change- they do and Jihoon isn’t sure what to feel or think, especially after a wild night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I’m being honest, I’m not really proud of this lol but again, thank you for the kudos and comments ! This fic is smut with plot so you’ll probably see smut in most of not all chapters lmao but I’m still trying to keep up with the plot.</p><p>-THIS IS NOT EDITED. TOOK ME OVER 3 DAYS TO WRITE BUT ITS NOT THE BEST -  Sorry for any mistakes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week after Jihoon told them about being an omega, things were different, even though they said things wouldn’t be. <br/><br/></p><p>Jihoon noticed that they weren’t rough with him as usual. He was use to them playfully pushing him around or smacking him- it was never serious. But now they never did and if they were play fighting with each other, as soon as he’d enter- they’d stop. <br/><br/></p><p>Not only that, they seemed to converse privately without him, it hurt to know that he wasn’t important enough to join their conversations but the worse part was they barely stood by him, they were treating him as if he had the plague and even if he tried to ignore it, the omega in him felt rejected. <br/><br/></p><p>It was a free day in the door when Jihoon finally decided that he had enough. He finds all the Alphas privately conversing in the living room, each sitting down. <br/><br/>When he enters, they all go silent. ”What is wrong with you guys?” Jihoon asks, voice angry. </p><p>“Nothing, why?” Wonwoo speaks, all of them eyeing the omega.</p><p>”That’s a lie and You know it. S-Stop treating me like I’m some random omega. If you don’t want to be around me, just tell me already” Jihoon responds and everyone can smell the fear and sadness from him. <br/><br/>“It’s not that. It’s just, we don’t know what to do. We’re trying to treat you the same but <em>fuck</em>, all I want to do is protect you and baby you” Seungcheol admits honestly. </p><p>“You know I hate that” Jihoon responds, it’s a half lie though, when he was on suppressants, he hated being held or taken care of but since being off of it, he’s been craving those type of things. <br/><br/></p><p>“That’s the problem. It’s our instinct to care for omegas, how are we suppose to control that?” Jeonghan questions</p><p>“I don’t know but figure it out” Jihoon mumbles as he turns and walks off, leaving the Alpha’s to their thoughts. <br/><br/></p><p>-</p><p>It’s been a few hours since Jihoon told them how he felt and none of them has visited his room since then and even if Jihoon hated being sensitive, he was hurt and he felt rejected, especially by Seungcheol. <br/><br/></p><p>Seungcheol who saw him at his worse, Seungcheol who knotted him, and told him that he wouldn’t treat him differently- now could barely even be next to him. <br/><br/>He wonders if the Alpha’s could smell his sadness, could smell his anger and if they did, they didn’t wanna come see what was going on. </p><p>He sighs as he gets himself up. He goes to his door and opens it, exiting to the living room where they were all still seated around, playing video games. <br/><br/></p><p>“I hate you guys” Jihoon mumbles softly, watching as nobody paid him mind.</p><p>”I hate you guys a lot” he says a lot louder, walking over to Seungcheol who’s seated on the couch with a controller in his hand and Jihoon can’t help but feel angry as the Alpha stared at the tv screen and not him. <br/><br/></p><p>“Especially you” Jihoon mumbles, sounding more hurt than anything, he brings his hand up and brings it to Seungcheol face- slapping the Alpha straight across the cheek. </p><p>That seems to get everyone attention as Seungcheol drops the controller to the floor quickly. <br/><br/></p><p>“Back up right now” Seungcheol mumbles, trying to keep calm.</p><p>”I said now”, Seungcheol states, using his Alpha voice that causes Jihoon to whimper, moving away from the group quickly. <br/><br/></p><p>“What is wrong with you? What gives you a right to slap me?” Seungcheol questions, snapping at the omega, who suddenly feels on the verge of tears.</p><p>”You guys! You guys keep ignoring me and <em>You-“ </em>Jihoon says, pointing directly at Seungcheol, “You promised you wouldn’t treat me differently, you saw me at such a vulnerable state and now you’re ignoring me!”</p><p>Seungcheol anger starts to subside as he realizes how bad of an Alpha he had been.</p><p>It’s silent until Jihoon is crying, tears rolling down his eyes and his cheeks flushed and Seungcheol knows that the timing isn’t appropriate but he can’t help but think of all the times they fucked during the omega’s heat. Jihoon crying and begging for more- he hopes nobody can smell his arousal. </p><p>“Don’t cry, we’re really sorry Hyung” Chan mumbles, feeling terrible.</p><p>Jihoon is a little shocked when it’s Minghao who gets off the floor and approaches him, hands going to wipe at the omegas tears and it’s even more shocking when Jihoon can smell jealousy in the air. </p><p>”I’m mad at you guys but mostly, I’m hurt” Jihoon mumbles, backing away from Minghao, smelling the disappointment coming from him. </p><p>“We’re sorry, especially Seungcheol. But it isn’t something easy to get use to. You smell different and now you’re sensitive and shy sometimes, we’re not use to it” Soonyoung speaks, Jihoon eyeing him. <br/><br/></p><p>“I-I know but it still hurt. I-I know I’m acting all weak and I fucking <em>hate</em> it.”</p><p>”You’re not weak and we like you like this, so pretty and shy.” Seungcheol finally speaks, quickly shutting his mouth. <br/><br/>How could he call Jihoon pretty in front of everyone? It was different during Jihoon’s heat and his rut, both of them gone.</p><p>He couldn’t just randomly call the omega that.</p><p>All the Alphas watch for Jihoon reaction, the omega automatically blushing red, eyes wide in shock, “d-don’t call me that ever again” Jihoon mumbles, voice deceiving him. </p><p>“We’ll try to treat you the same. We’re sorry Hyung” Vernon says, thankfully changing the subject.</p><p>”Thank you, I’m going to go lay down now. Goodnight” Jihoon mumbles, quickly walking off back to his room, taking a seat on his beds </p><p>He knows that Seungcheol calling him pretty shouldn’t have affected him in any way but it did and he was scared to admit it but he was slightly leaking slick and was hoping that none of them could smell his arousal. <br/><br/>Being an omega was harder than Jihoon expected, he was constantly looking for praise, compliments and was fearful of angering his members. He only had enough bravery to slap Seungcheol once and he knows he’d never be able to do it again. </p><p>When he was on suppressants, everything seemed so easy. Nothing bothered him, he never felt like pleasing them and only enjoyed praise for his music. He didn’t look for them for the answers and if they were mad at him, he didn’t care and now he couldn’t stand it.</p><p>Jihoon is quick to lock the door behind himself, leaving himself to his own thoughts.</p><p>-</p><p>Since then, They tried to include Jihoon in activities but it just wasn’t the same. He couldn’t relate or even pretend to relate to them - nobody ever mentioning the day he slapped Seungcheol and leaked slick just from a silly compliment and <b>now</b> it was a few days later and he was at some stupid club with Soonyoung and Minghao, wanting nothing more then to go home. He already downed enough drinks to make himself tipsy.<br/><br/>The two Alphas were busy dancing with these pretty female omegas and Jihoon didn’t want to admit it to himself but he was jealous, he wanted to be the only one to have their attention. They were <b><em>his</em></b> band mates after all.</p><p>”Can I buy you a drink?” A voice says, breaking Jihoon’s attention from his friends . There’s an alpha who takes a seat beside him and Jihoon doesn’t see the harm in accepting his offer, Soonyoung and Minghao can’t be the only ones having fun after all.</p><p>”Yeah, some whiskey is fine” </p><p>“Whiskey? That’s a bit much for a little omega like you” the Alpha says, beginning to order some fruity drink off the menu for Jihoon who is instantly angry at the control. <br/><br/>“You know what, I don’t want anything. Have a goodnight” he snaps, getting himself up and walking off towards his friends who smell the anger on the omega. </p><p>”I want to go home” </p><p>“These Alphas are taken, back off.” One of the Female Omegas say and Jihoon is on the verge of punching her but he just sighs and walks off, exiting the club and not even looking back to see if his members were following. <br/><br/>Jihoon only takes a few steps outside before there are hands gripping at his arm, spinning him around.</p><p>“Don’t go running around by yourself” Soonyoung states sternly, Jihoon rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I hate that Alphas think they have a right to control omegas. Just let me go, go back to those <em>girls</em>”</p><p>“What then hell made you so upset?” Minghao asks, honestly worried about the omega.</p><p>”Nothing” Jihoon mumbles, not wanting to speak about it. </p><p>“Just go back to those girls. I’ll be fine” </p><p>“We don’t care about those girls, we care about <em>you</em>” Soonyoung says, still not letting go of the omegas arm.</p><p>“I-I just wasn’t having fun and I’m tipsy and everything is different and I don’t like it” Jihoon rambles- he definitely shouldn’t have drunk anything at all.  <br/><br/>As Minghao was about to respond, the two female omegas from earlier are exiting, approaching all of them.</p><p>”Are you two down for some fun?” One of the omegas ask with a smirk as she eyed Soonyoung who grip on Jihoon arms loosens, giving the omega a chance to pull away. </p><p>Minghao attention is also on the females and Jihoon shouldn’t be surprised, all Alpha’s wanted was sex and if an omega was willing, of course they’d hop on that chance. </p><p>Jihoon is waiting for the Alphas to say “yes” and run off so he’s definitely shocked when they decline the omegas offers, even though Jihoon can clearly smell the arousal on them.</p><p>”You guys rather fuck a omega <em>like that</em>?” One of them asks, disgust clear in hir tone of voice and even though Jihoon didn’t want it to get to him, it still hurt.</p><p>”Whatever” the other female mumbles and Jihoon watches as they walk off. <br/><br/></p><p>He usually didn’t let things like stupid comments get to him but since getting off of suppressants, he felt super sensitive to anything and the girl treated him like he was the ugliest thing there, it didn’t feel good. </p><p>“She should’ve kept her mouth shut” Soonyoung is the one to speak, Jihoon looking up at him, the Alpha already gazing with an intense look in his eyes.</p><p>”Yeah, thankfully not all pretty omegas are as rude as that, right Ji?” Minghao says afterwards, also eyeing the omega, a small smirk on his face or at least that’s what Jihoon think’s he sees. </p><p>“Huh?” is all Jihoon can respond with,</p><p>”I said, thankfully not all pretty omegas are as rude as that, right Ji?” Minghao repeats </p><p>“I wouldn’t know” Jihoon finally responds, still feeling pretty down.</p><p>”You would though” Soonyoung speaks out and yeah, maybe they all had <em>too</em> much to drink. </p><p>“They had no right to treat you like that, you were the prettiest omega in there. I saw that Alpha trying to talk with you, we both did and we were going to go up and get him away but you got up and came to us <em>like a good omega does</em>.” Soonyoung continues and Jihoon isn’t sure if the end is suppose to sound sexual but it definitely does. </p><p><br/>Jihoon is trying to not focus on Soonyoung words, being called pretty really had an affect on him and he didn’t like it. </p><p>”You’re right Minghao, he does like being called pretty” Soonyoung whispers, licking his lips as he eyed the omega in front of him. <br/><br/>This is <em>too</em> much. It was one thing to have sex with one of them during his heat, because he knows it was his omega and he was not fully himself but this was him and this was them, they were just tipsy- not going through a heat or rut. </p><p>”W-We should go” Jihoon finally responds, voice low and shaky. </p><p>“You didn’t have any fun though. Can we at least dance to one song together?” Minghao questions and Jihoon wonders what the Alpha has planned. </p><p><br/>“Just one dance?” <br/><br/>“Just one”</p><p>”Fine, no touching me though” Jihoon mumbles, giving in and walking off, the two excited Alphas right behind. <br/><br/>When they enter the club, Jihoon is expecting some loud techno music so he’s definitely surprised when Wasted times by The Weeknd is blasting and Jihoon doesn’t even have time to register before he’s sandwiched between the two Alphas, Soonyoung standing in front of him while Minghao is behind, both their grips tight on his waist. </p><p>It’s <em>too</em> much, even with all the Alphas and Omegas in the club, Jihoon can only smell them and it’s so overwhelming, so over powering that he can’t move away.</p><p>
  <em>I hope you know this dick is still an option</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause I’ll it beat up, I took my time to learn the way your body functions</em>
</p><p>Their both whispering the lyrics in his ear, their grip tightening if possible and Jihoon can feel that Minghao is hard as he presses himself against the omegas ass.</p><p>Jihoon can feel his own arousal and he has to close his eyes to try to calm his nerves.<br/>He has to keep reminding himself that they are horny from the girls earlier. </p><p>”We can smell that you’re just as turned on” Minghao whispers, pressing his lips against the back of Jihoon neck, the omega letting out a gasp and opening his eyes to catch Soonyoung staring at him with a smirk. </p><p>“N-No” Jihoon whispers but it comes out as more of a moan. Even after having sex with Seungcheol, everything still felt new and overwhelming, having two Alphas like this, was too overwhelming.  </p><p>He watches as Soonyoung stops staring down at him and instead, the Alpha looks over his shoulder- nodding to Minghao and before Jihoon can ask what’s going on, Soonyoung is using one of his hands to hold Jihoon face in place, pressing their lips in a kiss. <br/><br/>Jihoon lets out a gasp, Soonyoung taking the opportunity to put his tongue in Jihoon mouth, loving the taste of whiskey on the omegas tongue.<br/><br/>Minghao is still on the back of Jihoon neck, this time sucking on the skin and Jihoon doesn’t know how to react but he know’s he’s leaking slick and it’s probably starting to soak through his jeans. </p><p>When Soonyoung pulls away-  to catch his breath, arm dropping to his side-he can’t help but groan at the sight. Jihoon is flushed, his lips red and raw, he looks absolutely ruined and they haven’t even done much. </p><p>“You’re leaking all over me, <em>fuck</em>” Minghao hisses out. </p><p>”Let’s get out of here” Soonyoung says, eyeing around them where there were multiple Alphas eyeing the omega, probably smelling how turned on he was. <br/><br/>Soonyoung lets go of the omegas waist and uses that hand to hold the hybrids hand, Minghao lets go as well but stays right behind to make sure nobody even gets a chance to look at the slick stained jeans. <br/><br/>When there outside, Jihoon is grateful for the night air as he tries to cool himself down, Soonyoung still not letting go of his hand. <br/><br/></p><p>“You have us so hard” Soonyoung speaks and Jihoon just closes his eyes and shakes his head, “no, that was those girls.” he say and it makes both Alpha’s sad. <br/><br/></p><p>“No, it was you. When we were dancing with them and saw you staring, we kept thinking about you with us, you dancing on us. When we were outside and they came over and asked to have fun, we were thinking of you.” And it’s true, they kept seeing Jihoon in their minds, not those two random females.</p><p>”Don’t lie” </p><p>“I’m not lying, we want you. The day when Seungcheol called you pretty, we all smelled you and <em>fuck</em>, I don’t know how many times I jerked off to you this past week”</p><p>Soonyoung admits, Minghao nodding in agreement.</p><p>”You like females though” Jihoon mumbles to Minghao who looks at him in confusion. </p><p>”Where did you learn that information, I never said what I was into. You just made an assumption” Minghao responds.</p><p>”Does this look like I’m only into females?” Minghao asks afterwards, he grabs Jihoon free hand and presses it against his crotch for emphasis, it’s wet from Jihoon’s slick and Jihoon face is flushed red, eyes wide as he stared at him. <br/><br/>Their outside, nobody around but the risk of someone coming out still there and Jihoon hates to say it but he enjoys the risk.</p><p>”So what do you say pretty boy, wanna have some fun?” Soonyoung questions, watches as Jihoon still has his hands pressed against Minghao’s obvious bulge, the Omega not realizing it- his mind probably in a haze. </p><p>Jihoon nods, nerves feeling his body. His omega was clawing at his chest for them, and he was having a hard time right now to deny it. </p><p>“Let’s go” </p><p>-</p><p>They ended up at a hotel nearby, Jihoon enters first. The nerves still building up, he’s not sure what to do so he just stands there, watches as both alpha’s enter the room as well, locking the door behind themselves. <br/><br/>Minghao is the first one to move forward, gripping Jihoon’s waist and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. He pushes the omega back until he feels the bed, both of them falling down on it but still not pulling away from each other. </p><p>Minghao is kissing him so desperately, tongue deep in his mouth, reaching all the places Soonyoung couldn’t, he uses one of his hands to reach under the Omegas shirt until his finger is brushing Jihoon’s nipple, Jihoon pulling away from the kiss to let out a gasp. </p><p>“So sensitive” Soonyoung whispers as he’s sitting beside them on the bed- <em>when did he even get there </em>Jihoon thinks.</p><p>”He is” Minghao whispers, taking the bud between his fingers and rolling, loving the way Jihoon moans, arching his back. <br/><br/>“Guess we won’t be going home tonight” Soonyoung mumbles as he eyes the scene. He reaches in his pants and takes out his phone</p><p>“<em>Wont be home tonight, don’t wait up”</em> he sends into the group chat before tossing the phone somewhere on the bed, ignoring the way it quickly rings and then Soonyoung is pressing his lips against Jihoon’s while Minghao is alternating between flicking and rubbing Jihoon nipples. </p><p>It’s too much and Jihoon wants to pull away to calm himself down but before he can, Soonyoung hand is reaching to his face, holding it in place so that the omega can’t move away. <br/><br/>“You’re so good for us, our pretty omega” Minghao whispers, loving the way Jihoon shivers at the praise. </p><p>Minghao takes the hem of Jihoon shirt and pulls the omega’s shirt , Jihoon lifting his arms to help before dropping them back down, Minghao tossing the Omegas shirt somewhere on the floor. <br/><br/>“Shit, look at him” Minghao whispers to Soonyoung who finally pulls away, letting his hands down, there’s only a trail of spit connecting him and Jihoon but he’s quick to wipe it away, eyes on the Omegas upper body. </p><p>“So pretty, fuck”</p><p>The marks Seungcheol had left were gone so now he looked untouched.<br/><br/>Minghao waste no time to lean down and lick Jihoon nipple before wrapping his mouth around it, just licking and sucking on it, his other hand traveling to rub at the other bud.</p><p>“A-Ah” Jihoon whines, his pants completely soaked in slick.  </p><p>“He looks like a pretty bitch in heat” Soonyoung mumbles, just watching the scene in front of him.</p><p>Jihoon whines at that. When he was with Seungcheol, there was no foreplay and not much dirty talk and Jihoon is surprised at how much he enjoys it.</p><p>Minghao finally pulls off Jihoon nipple, loving how red and swollen they look, “let’s get these pants off”</p><p>Minghao sits up-no longer on top of the omega, he goes to unbutton Jihoon pants, tugging them down, Jihoon helping by lifting his legs. <br/><br/></p><p>When Jihoon pants are off, the Alphas are hit with more of his scent, both groaning at the smell of strawberries and arousal. </p><p> “I need these off” Soonyoung mumbles, reaching for the omegas boxers, quickly taking them off.</p><p><br/>Jihoon expects for Soonyoung to toss it on the floor with everything else so he’s surprised when Soonyoung takes his boxers, sticking his tongue out and licking at the omegas slick that was soaked into it.</p><p>”Shit, you’re so filthy” it’s Minghao who speaks, as if he was reading Jihoon’s thoughts because it is filthy. <br/><br/></p><p>Soonyoung is so into it, eyes closed as he lapped at the slick, even sucking the boxers into his mouth and when he pulls the boxers away from his mouth, finally tossing them to the floor, Jihoon eyes are wide and foggy with lust.</p><p>Soonyoung lips are wet with soaked, lips red “Go give him a kiss, pretty” Minghao states, and before Jihoon can deny- not really wanting to taste himself, Soonyoung is pulling the omega by his face and pressing their lips together. </p><p>Jihoon can’t help but moan at the aggressive kiss.</p><p>The kiss is open mouthed and filthy, Soonyoung sucking at his tongue and Jihoon wants to cum, <em>needs to cum</em>. <br/><br/></p><p>When Soonyoung pulls away, Jihoon can’t help but whimper. <br/><br/></p><p>“I want to eat him out, I <em>need</em> to eat him out. He taste so good” Soonyoung growls out. </p><p>“Is that what you want, want to have your <em>band mate </em>toeat you out?” Minghao questions, a smirk plastered on his face as he watches Jihoon let out a whimper at the idea. <br/><br/>“What happen to the angry omega who slapped Seungcheol across the face, where has all that toughness gone?” Minghao continues, teasing the omega who’s gone, too lost in pleasure. </p><p>“Come on, get up” Minghao states, he watches as Jihoon shakily gets up , standing on the bed. Soonyoung is quick to lay back, head leaning against the headboard- mouth open and waiting. <br/><br/>“Don’t just stand there love, sit on his face” Minghao states sternly, Jihoon nods, as he wobbles on the bed towards Soonyoung, placing each leg on each side of Soonyoung. <br/><br/>He grips at the headboard to help bring himself down, suddenly feeling really shy when Soonyoung is gripping his waist to pull him down further. <br/><br/>Then Soonyoung hands are going to his ass cheeks, spreading them apart and it doesn’t take long before he’s diving in and lapping at the Omegas hole- Jihoon letting out a gasp. </p><p>Its so wet, Soonyoung can’t get enough. He licks from the base of Jihoon balls then all the way up to his hole before slighting dipping the tip of his tongue inside, Jihoon shaking. </p><p><br/>Jihoon watches as Minghao removes his jeans and boxers, his cock hard. He’s just sitting on the bed and stroking himself, watching the scene unfold, listening to the wet and filthy sounds that Soonyoung is making with his mouth.</p><p>Soonyoung dips his tongue in deeper, even daring to nibble l at the omegas hole slightly. Jihoon lets out a gasp. “I-I c-can’t” he moans, hands reaching to his cock. He’s never really given himself a hand job but he can’t hold back anymore, he begins to stroke himself until he’s cumming- <em>hard</em>. <br/><br/>He cums so hard that some lands on Minghao, the Alpha groaning at the sight, even after cumming, Soonyoung isn’t stopping, if anything the Alpha is getting more worked up as he lapped at Jihoon’s hole.</p><p>Soonyoung removes one of his hands off of Jihoon to grip himself through his jeans, giving enough pressure to make the Alpha groan, his body spasming as he released in his jeans. </p><p>Soonyoung taps Jihoon ass to tell him to get off, the omega moving only to fall forward onto the bed- his legs too weak to stand. </p><p>His body feels so exhausted and he can’t bring himself to look up from the bed. “I’m gonna cum all over you” Minghao groans then Jihoon feels it, cum splattering all over his hair, some landing on his forehead. <br/><br/>They all lay there exhausted. Soonyoung face is soaked with slick, as he tries to lick himself clean while the two others are covered in cum. </p><p><br/>“Let’s get cleaned” Minghao breathes out. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Jihoon dreaded heading back to the dorm, he was scared to be judged. After they had bathed the night before, Soonyoung and Minghao had to reassure the omega that they wanted this and that he shouldn’t be ashamed of his natural instincts craving sex, it wasn’t something to embarrassed of. <br/><br/></p><p>Now they were going back home to 10 Alphas who were anxiously waiting.</p><p>”Let’s go” Soonyoung whispers as they enter the dorm, Soonyoung hands on Jihoon waist-leading him inside. <br/><br/></p><p>Jihoon can smell different things, Jealousy, Anger, Confusion. It was a bit too much for him as he entered the living room, all eyes on them. <br/><br/></p><p>“You two fucked him, didn’t you?” Seungcheol asks, jealousy clear in his voice. “Not really, we just had a little fun” Minghao responds, Jihoon can’t help but blush in embarrassment.</p><p>”Describe fun” Jeonghan responds, sounding curious.</p><p>This was weird, why did they want to know the details, especially since Jihoon was their friend.</p><p>”I ate him out, made him cum just from my tongue and then Minghao and I jerked off” Soonyoung responds so casually and Jihoon wants to run away but Soonyoung grip is tight on his waist. <br/><br/>“Seriously?” It’s Chan who speaks, face expression shocked like everyone else except Seungcheol who looks angry. </p><p>”I understand Seungcheol and Jihoon sleeping together because they weren’t themselves but you three were probably just tipsy or drunk, isn’t it weird to mess with each other?” Wonwoo questions, interested.</p><p>”We were all turned on, so no” Minghao responds with an shrug, “plus Jihoon liked it more than he’s willing to admit” </p><p>Jihoon cheeks redden as he eyes the floor because it’s true, he did enjoy it more than he thinks he should’ve. It wasn’t his omega going crazy but just his natural hormones. <br/><br/></p><p>“Did you enjoy it?” Joshua questions, making Jihoon look up. All the Alphas eyes seem to be foggy with slight lust and Jihoon can smell their arousal. </p><p>”I-I guess” he responds shyly, watching as Joshua smirked at him. <br/><br/></p><p>“You can enjoy all of us, if you’d like” Jeonghan speaks, watching the way Jihoon shivers at the offer. <br/><br/></p><p>“I-I” he can’t seem to find what to say and he can’t move with Soonyoung holding onto him. <br/><br/></p><p>“So what do you say?” <br/><br/></p><p>This is weird, <em>this is too weird</em> and Jihoon has no idea what to think about the situation. </p><p>He doesn’t realize that accepting their offer would change so much, for the worse. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Ao3 fanfic ! The chapters are gonna be pretty long! Sorry if that isn’t your thing . I’m not the best writer but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter &lt;3 tell me your thoughts !  I apologize for any mistakes ! I will edit if there are any :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>